


Emergency rescue

by simpleillusion



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleillusion/pseuds/simpleillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel set Kurt up on a horrible blind date, but someone is going to come to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency rescue

Kurt wanted to murder Rachel so much. How could she possibly think that this guy would be in any way right for him? Few months ago his supposed best friend decided, for whatever reason, that he was single

for way too long and it was her job to change that. By setting him up on blind dates. It wasn't even so bad at first, he was after all single for almost a year after his thing with Josh didn't work out, so he did not

mind the first few ones too much. Even if nothing big came out of them. But of course Rachel wouldn't just give up, instead fixing him up with a new guy every week or so, every time gushing about the guy for as

long as it took for Kurt to finally agree to go, every time promising he was the one for sure. He wasn't. None of them. Kurt was tired of the whole thing for some time now, but not even a flat out refusal managed

to spare him this particular date, as Rachel was beyond stubborn in her ideas of 'helping' friends. This however was easily the worst date of all them. The guy was handsome, he could give Rachel that, but as

soon as he stared talking Kurt wanted to either run or stab him with a fork. He really could not find a single reason beside his well defined jaw why did Rachel think he was likely to find this man in any way

alluring or even bearable. They were in the restaurant for two hours already and Kurt was frantically searching for any way of even remotely polite escaping for the last hour and half, but could not find any. He

couldn't even do the old trick with going to the restroom since their table was situated in such a manner they had a clear view on the door, so William would see him trying to leave. Except maybe he would be to

busy staring at waiter's ass to notice. Surprisingly William's obvious interest in the stuff member was not the worst thing about this date, even if it was the first thing that irked Kurt when he saw it not long after

they walked it. William probably thought he was being subtle, but he really, really wasn't. The worst thing was the man tendency to criticize everything Kurt was or aspired to be. He would ask Kurt questions

about his career or family or anything else really, since apparently he did not know a definition of appropriate questions, especially appropriate on a first meeting, and when Kurt answered him he would scoff or

laugh condescendingly and explained Kurt why exactly everything he just said was either immature or plainly stupid. All while informing Kurt precisely how rich and important his family was, and how bright of a

 

future was laying ahead of him. Currently he was engaged in a long description of a ball his family held last year in celebration of his parent's anniversary, Kurt stopped paying attentions roughly ten minutes ago,

which didn't seem to bother William, and was listing pros and cons of excusing himself to the bathroom to discreetly call Rachel, for her to somehow get him out of here. He was kind of scared of what she would

came up with but on the other hand it was her fault he had to be here at all.

'Excuse me' Kurt jumped a little at a sudden voice from behind his back and whipped his head to look at the intruder. Intruder with the most bright green eyes Kurt have ever seen and a cocky grin. He

instinctively smiled back, but William looked less then pleased at being interrupted.

'Yes? Can we help you?'

'Actually, I think I'm unfortunately gonna have to take your companion away.'

'And why would that be?' William asked him coldly.

'Well there is an emergency, with your...father?' He addressed Kurt this time, confidently, even if with a little questioning mark at the end. Kurt who really didn't know what the hell was going on, as he was pretty

sure he had never seen this man before, but it wasn't like he was going to pass on the opportunity to get out of here.

'Oh, is he okay?' Kurt faked concern with wide worried eyes and some tremble to his voice.

'Yeah, yeah, but I'm afraid you sill have to go with me.'

'Sure' Kurt nodded standing up at once 'I'm sorry William' He thrown in his dates direction already heading out, he would add 'maybe some other time' but seriously, not in this life.

When they went outside he finally turned to his mysterious savior.

'I'm pretty sure I don't actually know you'

'No.' He admitted with a smirk, that Kurt found surprisingly charming. 'My name's Sebastian. You looked like you needed help there.' He added with a nonchalant shrug.

'Yeah, I did. Thanks for that.'

'Just out of curiosity why would you go out with him in a first place?'

Kurt sighed 'My friend set me up with him. She's desperate to prove herself as my best friend by finding me a boyfriend or something, I don't fully understand her. It was a disaster though.'

He must have looked really miserable because Sebastian was looking at him with something akin to sympathy in his eyes. Along with something else that made Kurt suddenly warmer inside.

'Well, I've notice you didn't get to dessert yet back there, so maybe we could still make your night better?' And Kurt found out that even if he has no idea who this man was he really didn't want to say no to that.

'Sure.' He smiled instead. 'I'm Kurt by the way.'

'Great' Sebastian's answering grin was wide even if a little mischievous 'There is a nice cafe nearby, if that's okay.'

Kurt only nodded.

 

 

By the end of the night he wasn't even that mad on Rachel anymore, dinner might have been a disaster but the rescue somehow made up for it. The cafe Sebastian took him to was nice and cozy, and had

amazing cheesecake, so that fact itself made his night better, but there was also Sebastian himself. Sebastian who turned out to be maybe inappropriate sometimes, but also witty and smart and sarcastic, and

Kurt might have liked him a little bit more then just a random person who helped him out. So he was glad when Sebastian slipped him his phone number into the pocket of Kurt's coat and maybe the first text he

send him on the same night was 'Thank you for making this evening so much better.'

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr as well, as werewolvesintardis.  
> Also I'm horrible with titles.


End file.
